


Whipped Cream

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: holiday ham [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Alex is shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the plastic lid popping off of his cup, John sitting much closer to him than he was before. He swipes his finger through the whipped cream and licks it off of his finger, smiling at Alex once the deed was done. “John!”





	

It’s cold, not quite freezing, but frigid enough that Alex’s toes have gone numb in his boots, the two pairs of socks he’s wearing offering no support. He has two sweaters on under his jacket and he’s wearing sweatpants over his jeans. He stole John’s gloves and slipped them on over his own when they were walking the park they’re sitting in, which he only agreed to go to if John bought him hot chocolate and didn’t let him freeze. He’s currently only upheld one part of this promise so far.    
  
Alex watches as the snow falls down around them, landing delicately in John’s hair as he stares at the bare branched trees decorated with Christmas lights that they came here for in the first place. His cheeks and nose are red, a magnificent contrast to the white landscape around them. Alex loves the picture John makes, wants to leave it undisturbed to be appreciated by the world, wants to kiss him until they can’t breathe at the same time.  
  
“It’s going to be our first Christmas together, you know,” John says, almost whispers, not tearing his eyes away from the lights on the trees.  
  
Alex takes a sip of his hot chocolate, blessing how it warms him. “I know.”  
  
Christmas was never an easy time for Alex, John knew that, and he accepted it. He took Alex into his life no matter his faults, embraced that Alex had them instead of pretending that they didn’t exist. He’s grateful that he found John, that he can trust him, that after everything he’s been through, he gets to be here with the love of his life, even if he can’t feel his legs.  
  
Alex is shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the plastic lid popping off of his cup, John sitting much closer to him than he was before. He swipes his finger through the whipped cream and licks it off of his finger, smiling at Alex once the deed was done.  
  
“John!” Alex yells, reaching over to grab the lid as John steals more of the whipped cream, eating it as he holds the lid further away.  
  
“You know I’ve been thinking,” John starts, sliding over to Alex so that their thighs are touching, taking Alex’s double gloved hands in his bare ones. “We really need to start Christmas shopping.”  
  
“Are we getting joint gifts for people now? Have we become that couple?” Alex asks, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. John laughs, breath visible in the cold.  
  
“We’ve always been that couple we just haven’t had any holidays to show for it.”  
  
Alex brings up John’s cold hand to his lips, kissing across his knuckles. “I don’t think that’s true.”  
  
“It is! I’ve known exactly who we are since the moment we got together, Alex, I know how gross we can be.”  
  
“Fine, but I’m not gonna be gross with you anymore unless you give me my lid back,” Alex says. John smiles and dips his finger back into the cup before placing the lid on it uneven, kissing Alex on the cheek. The lid falls off almost immediately, fluttering to the ground on the snow below them. Alex makes a choked sound and reaches out in a desperate attempt to grab it, but he misses and it falls halfway into an imprint made by John’s boot.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” John whispers, grin evident in his voice no matter how hard he tries to hide it.  
  
“I’m going to go throw this away, but when I come back we’re going home,” Alex tells him, leaving no room for argument as he picks up the lid and walks over to the nearest snow covered trash can. John is already standing up when he gets back, hand held out for Alex to take. Alex does, shivering when the chill of John’s skin gets to him through the layers.  
  
“You could’ve asked me for your gloves back if you were cold,” Alex mumbles, squeezing John’s hand to warm him.  
  
“I promised not to let you freeze,” John explains, swinging their hands back in forth. He reaches over with his left hand and steals more whipped cream, mostly melted into the lukewarm hot chocolate by now.

“Stop,” Alex whines, “I’m going to stab you soon.”  
  
John laughs and leans over to kiss the top of Alex’s head. “You love me too much to kill me.”  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
The snow stops as the get to the sidewalk in front of their house, which upsets Alex. He wanted to go inside with John and watch it fall through their windows while they defrosted inside, to make new, warmer hot chocolate, plied high with marshmallows, and drink it with him. He wanted to put on christmas sweaters and just lie with him on their couch under their thick throw blankets until they fell asleep, wanted to wake up and look outside their window to see snow covering every inch of the city.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” John questions, soft and gentle, the hand not holding Alex’s coming up to cradle his jaw.  
  
“Yeah, just upset that it stopped snowing.”  
  
“You hate snow,” John reminded him, starting to go up the steps.  
  
“I don’t like going out in it, but if we were snowed in and drank hot chocolate while we made out, I wouldn’t hate it.”  
  
“We live on the second floor, we can’t get snowed in.”  
  
“Not with that attitude.”  
  
They stop in front of the door, a small smile gracing John’s face as he glances down at him.  
  
“You’re so cute,” he tells him, smile getting wider.  
  
“I love you,” Alex beams and sets his now cold hot chocolate on the railing behind him, turning back to John. He takes both ends of his scarf in his hands and uses them to pull John down to kiss him, standing on his tippy toes to close the distance. John’s lips are soft, taste like peppermint from the chapstick that he applies in liberal amounts. Alex feels sorry for him, knowing that kissing his own chapped lips can’t be fun.  
  
John hands rest on Alex’s waist as he maneuvers them backwards so Alex is pressed against the railing. One of hands leaves him and John pulls away to smirk at him as he licks his melted whipped cream covered finger.  
  
“Love you too,” he quips, grabbing the cup of hot chocolate and darting inside the building, taking the steps two at a time. If Alex had the time he’d be worried that John might fall, but he doesn’t.  
  
“John!” Alex yells, sprinting up the stairs after him.  
  
The apartment door is open when Alex gets to it. He stumbles in, out of breath, legs burning and numb at the same time, boots slipping on the hardwood floors.  
  
“I hate you,” Alex chokes out. John, who just had time to take his boots off before collapsing on the floor, laughs and shakes his head, pulling Alex down on top of him. Alex goes with it, falling into John’s embrace.  
  
“You mean that?” he says, brushing Alex’s hair, wet from the snow, out of his face. He leans up and kisses him again, breaks away to raise his eyebrows, looking for an answer.  
  
Alex grins and kisses him softly on the nose. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha my first fic in the ~~~holiday ham~~~ series that I cried Twice writing,,,,,hope you enjoyed that
> 
> also can we talk abt how this is the first fic I've written since May that's Not about the ot4,,,,,wild


End file.
